


Rainbow

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka opens his mouth at exactly the wrong moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athame/gifts).



It had begun as a joke. He hadn't actually intended to go through with it. It was just that they'd been talking about how serious the man was, how he really needed to lighten up. And, then, somebody had said they bet the man was really a big softie. The the scowling and constant attempts to intimidate others was just a facade. It had been those words that had done it.

Iruka's mouth opened, of it's own accord, and he'd said it. Timing was everything, and he had always had a knack for his quick wit. Usually, this played to his advantage and made getting out of trouble a lot easier. This time, however, it seemed that, that same ability would be his downfall.

"Oh, but you're right Iruka-sensei..." The words were spoken softly, too softly. And there was that smirk, the one that always accompanied the man's dark somewhat cruel sense of humor.

"I'm... right?" Iruka gulped and tried to back further into the booth only to have Genma shove him away, back towards what was most assuredly his doom.

"I love kittens and rainbows..." The words did nothing to ease the fear welling up inside him. "Bruises turn interesting shades, very reminiscent of rainbows."

"Uh..." He was afraid to ask, but it was just that... he couldn't not ask. It's not as though it could get any worse, right? "And kittens?" Surely the man wasn't going to say he enjoyed kicking them or drowning them or something equally grotesque and horrifying.

"They purr. I like things that purr. Do _you_ purr sensei?"

Iruka's jaw dropped, his brain seemed stuck. The response was just... not what he was expecting.


End file.
